


The Beautiful People (Heathens - Character Profiles)

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee





	1. Personnel File: 56903-1

Name: Lyn Anh

Alias: None

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Race: Asian-American

Height: 4'11”

Weight: 110 lbs.

Abilities: Hand-To-Hand Combat, Weaponry, Interrogation

Risk factor: 0

Personality Assessment: Agent Anh was not thrilled with her assignment to the x-files, but it was felt that it would be the best place for her to be with her skepticisim to hopefully put an end to all the nonsense that Agent Kim spouts daily. She is strong willed and eager to please, having graduated top of her class and having completed more than three years of training in under two years.

Coming from an educated family, knowledge is important to Agent Anh and she had taken it upon herself to learn more about the work we do here, even going as far to educate the others around her. Our hopes are that she will educate Agent Kim and clear his head of any other half-cock theories about extraterrestrials and otherworldly creatures that inhabit our world. The FBI cannot risk this kind of exposure or embarrassment any longer and the behaviour shall be rectified, which we hope Agent Anh will give us enough evidence to use against Agent Kim.

She is a highly skilled fighter and is good with weaponry, as far as we can evaluate, but did not sign up to be a field agent at first, preferring grunt work. Knowing her value to us in the field and working in the x-files, we had to choose the field agent work instead. She's excelling at it, so we feel this was the best decision for her.


	2. Personnel File: 47398-5

Name: Doyoung Kim

Alias: None

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Race: Asian-American

Height: 5'10”

Weight: 130 lbs.

Abilities: Hand-To-Hand Combat, Interrogation

Risk factor: 5

Personality Assessment: Agent Kim was never a threat to the FBI at the beginning, as he was an overachiever who wanted nothing but to please those around him. He began making waves shortly after that, with his investigation into passed x-files, that he had no business digging up. Aside from this, he's been a hard-working and dedicated Agent to the FBI, which has given him some leniency with these issues, though there will be harsher consequences in the future.

Agent Kim is also a skilled fighter, though not with weaponry, which is still valuable in the filed work he does. He is one of our skilled interrogators, making him a vital part of daily life in his employment, but this means he is also highly requested by others to question witnesses.

We have assigned Agent Lyn Anh to keep a watchful eye on him, hopefully he won't need it.


End file.
